Breaking the Comfort Zone
by marie-moxley-ambrose
Summary: A girl meets everyone's favorite angel, Castiel, in a diner. She gets convinced by a friend to go to the bar where she's meeting the angels friend, who is also bringing him along. As they get to know each other, sparks fly and Cas gets more in touch with his human feelings. May change summary. For my friend Erin. Two part one-shot.
1. Part 01

**This is a two one-shot for my friend, Erin. I hope you like it. Sorry if it sucks. Hopefully I can post the other part in the next few days.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Breaking the Comfort Zone - Part 12**

"You have new customers," Evie heard her co-worker and best friend, Violet say. She looked over at her section seeing two guys sitting in one of the booths. She'd never seen them before so she guessed they were only passing through.

"Good looking guys too," Violet added only loud enough for Evie to hear. She had to agree with her friend, they were extremely good looking. The one with the darker hair and brown trench coat grabbed Evie's attention more. There was something about him that was drawing her to him, she couldn't explain it. She grabbed a couple menus from behind the counter and walked over to the table.

"Hi, I'm Evie, I'll be your waitress today," she said as she handed the men their menus and pulled her notepad and pen from her apron pocket. "Can I get you anything to drink while you decide what you want to eat?"

"I'll have a coffee," the one with the dirty blonde hair said. Evie noticed he had green eyes and most definitely is her best friend's type.

She wrote coffee on the page her notepad was open to and looked at the man sitting opposite the blonde. She felt her heart skip a beat. He was more than cute, he was gorgeous. She was tempted to run her hand through his soft dark hair and could easily get lost in his amazing blue eyes.

"I'll have the same," she almost missed him saying. She wrote a 2 beside the coffee.

"I'll be right back with those," she said and walked back behind the counter.

"So what are they like?" Violet asked as Evie made another pot of coffee, tipping the last of the pot into the two cups.

"I don't know, I gave them their menus and took their drink order, I didn't have a 3 hour conversation with them," She picked up the mugs and two sets of took them over to the men. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Sure are," The green eyed blonde smiled up at her.

Evie wrote down his order as he told her what he wanted. Once he was done she looked at the other man and waited for his order.

"I'll have what he's having," he said, there was a slight awkwardness to him.

"Alright, I'll be back soon with your food, just wave if you want more coffee or anything else," she told them.

"Will do," the blonde smiled at her again. She walked back behind the counter placing their order with the chef. When she walked out of the kitchen, she rolled her eyes seeing the green-eyed blonde at one of her tables talking Violet.

It didn't surprise her, Violet is an attractive woman. She had dark hair that reached just pass her shoulders, her blue eyes were bright and cheerful, she was a little pale but not sickly pale and she had a kinda girl next door look. If her looks didn't attract anyone her personality sure did. She was smart, fun, out-going and adventurous, the opposite to Evie who was shy and quiet, a little dorky and kept to herself. She knew her friend would be the blonde's type, especially when the mischievous look in his eyes matched Violet's own look of mischief.

She looked to the man that was now sitting alone, looking down at his cup in his hands. Evie knew she was also attractive, she had no self-esteem issues when it came to the way she looked, but looking at the guy across the diner, she didn't know if she'd be in his league. He was the most gorgeous man she'd seen.

"Hey Vi, you have new customers," Evie told her friend, watching a small group of teens walk in and sit in Violet's section. Violet looked from the man to Evie and to the group that just sat down. She rolled her eyes and said something along the lines of 'I'll see you later' to the man.

"Hey," she heard the guy say and looked at him. "Can I get some more coffee?"

"Sure," she nodded and followed him back to his table, with the freshly brewed pot of coffee. She poured some more into the mug and looked at his friend. "Would you like some more?"

"No thank you," he said politely, glancing at her for a second before looking back at his mug.

"Like I said before, just wave if you need anything," she said and saw him nod. She turned back around and went back behind the counter.

"So his name is Dean," Violet's voice made her jump. While waiting for the chef to tell her the order was ready and since she had no new customers sit in her side, she started wiping down the counter, thinking about the strange man a few feet away.

She didn't know why but he seemed a little different to her. She'd picked up on the awkwardness but he also seemed a little unsure of things. She didn't know how to really explain it but by watching him and her short interactions with him it was like he was only just learning things.

"Oh we're going out tonight,"

Evie's head snapped towards her friend, hearing those five words. She didn't mind going out, she just rarely did go out. She wasn't into the bar or party scene. She'd rather have a movie night with Violet and Violet's five year old son, Grayson. She was a slight hermit, she admitted that.

"Why are we going out?" she asked her.

"Don't you want to get to know Mr Dreamy over there?" Violet retorted with a question of her own. "We're meeting him and Dean for drinks at the bar down the street. Oh and Mr Dreamy's name is Cas, you're welcome."

"I wasn't going to thank you," she mumbled, putting the cloth and spray bottle back under the counter. "So you're telling me, we're going to be meeting two complete strangers at a dive bar?"

"It's not a dive bar and yes we are," Violet smiled. "It's been a while since we've gone out, I've already text Gabby and she said she can baby sit. Come on, they are gorgeous and I need to get laid."

"They could also be serial killers," Evie frowned.

"Yeah, that's why you can't stop staring at the Cas guy," Violet rolled her eyes and Evie found herself looking towards the guy named Cas again.

"Order's ready, Evie," She heard the chef yell out.

Sighing, she looked back at Violet, "Fine, I'll come with you but only to keep you from getting into any trouble. You do have a five year old to get home to."

Violet grinned from ear to ear thanking Evie as she picked up the plates and took the meals over to Dean and Cas.


	2. Part 02

**Breaking the Comfort Zone - Part 2/2**

"Your friend doesn't waste any time," Evie said breaking the awkward silence that surrounded her and the strange man, Castiel. He hadn't said a word since he and Dean arrived. Dean had made a beeline Violet, the two inseparable since he made his way over to her.

"Do you live with her?" his deep and husky voice surprised her a little. She didn't expect to him to say anything.

"Yeah, I do," she replied with a slight nod of her head. She lifted her bottle of beer to her lips, taking a sip. She wasn't a big drinker.

"I wouldn't expect her to go home with you," he told her.

"I wasn't expecting her too," she said. It wouldn't surprise her if Violet didn't go home with her and she didn't have a problem with it. Violet needed it after what she's been through the last couple of months. She decided to change the subject. "This doesn't seem like your kind of scene?"

"It's not," he said making eye contact with her for the first time since he arrived.

She felt her world around her stop. As corny as it sounded she felt like she could be in love with this guy already she wasn't the 'love at first sight' type of person. But here he was making her feel like everything except for him had disappeared, her heart skipped a beat and she was getting lost in his eyes, it was stuff she'd never felt before.

"It's not mine either," She said, feeling a little more confidence. "Since my friend won't be coming back with me, do you want to go to my place? It's a lot quieter than this place and Grayson's at his babysitter's house."

Castiel looked like he was unsure of what to do. He looked towards Dean and Violet who were flirting over a game of pool and back to Evie. "I need to go talk to Dean."

He stood and walked towards Dean before Evie could say something. She watched slightly shocked as he managed to pull Dean away from Violet who walked back to the table.

"He's a little strange, isn't he?" Violet asked as she sat in Castiel's seat.

"I wouldn't call him strange, slightly awkward and a little shy maybe," Evie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Your type then," Violet joked. "You like them a little awkward."

"I'm not the one that's here to get laid," she playfully glared at her friend.

Violet laughed. "That's why you invited him to our place?"

"I had a feeling he was talking to Dean about that," she sighed. "And it's not what you think so you can wipe that smirk off your face."

"Oh come on, when was the last time you had a nice man's company?" Violet asked her. She wasn't the only one that deserved a night like tonight. It had been a while for the both of them. "Maybe it won't be a one night thing with him. I heard he works at one of the stores in town."

"He lives here?"

"According to Dean he does, so I suggest you stop being shy, grab the bull by the horns and go for it."

"I don't know," She sighed.

"You better make your mind up between now and when he leaves our house," Violet told her.

"How do you know if he'll come to our house?"

"Hopefully Dean told him it's a good plan and he has nothing to worry about," she smiled as she stood up. "Enjoy yourself, take charge, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You've always been one for good advice," Evie laughed.

"Just take it," she said and walked back over to Dean as Castiel walked back to the table.

"So are we leaving or…" Evie trailed off stood up picking up her handbag. She followed him out of the bar and led him to her car. She unlocked it and got in the driver's side as Castiel got into the passenger's seat.

**-x-**

"Welcome to my home," Evie said to Castiel as she unlocked the door and stepped inside, Castiel followed behind her closing the door. "Well it's actually Violet's house."

"It's lovely," he said looking around the room.

"She inherited from her Grandma who raised her," Evie told him. "Do you want a drink? We have beer, juice, water, coffee, tea and milk."

"I'll have what you're having," he said.

She walked into the kitchen, grabbing two beers out of the refrigerator and walked back into the living room, seeing Castiel still standing in the same spot.

"You can sit down," she said handing him one of the bottles of beer.

"Thanks," he said taking the bottle and sat down. She sat down next to him another awkward silence falling over them.

"Do you… do you have any family here?" Evie decided to break the silence after a few minutes.

"No, I don't," He said. "Do you?"

"Only my diner family, Violet and her little boy," she told him. "I lost my parents when I was young and both of them had no siblings, my grandparents died before I was born."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Castiel said sincerely.

"It was a long time ago," she sighed, quietly.

"How did you meet your friend?" he asked.

"I moved here for a fresh start, she was the first person I talked to. She helped get me a job at the diner and gave me a room to stay and when I couldn't find a house of my own, she let me live with her." She smiled, giving him the short version. "How did you and Dean meet?"

"I raised him from Hell," he told her.

"Oh," she said, "He must have been in quite a bit of trouble."

"He was," the angel nodded. "It was a few years ago now."

"You two seem really close," she said.

"Like you Violet?" he asked and she nodded.

He smiled a little. Evie felt her breathing hitch and noticed he'd moved slightly closer to her. She felt her heart stop when he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers firmly. He quickly pulled away realizing what he was doing. Evie looked at him with wide shocked blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he said truthfully.

Once Evie's shock wore off, she gave him a small reassuring smile. "Don't be sorry, it was nice."

"It was," he agreed.

This time it was her that leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a longer softer kiss.


End file.
